Harry Gets Contacts
by Blonds Will Rule the World
Summary: The title says it all in this story! This is Harry's eye doctor adventure extravaganza! I know it's weird, but please read and review! Five reviews and I will write his friends (and enemies) reactions to Harry's super cool mega foxy awesome hot brand new look! Blondie
1. The Doctor

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers! This is a very weird, silly story that I wrote when I was very tired but also on sugar overload. This is only half the story, though. If I get five (or more) reviews, I will start on the gang's reactions to Harry's new look (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Snape, Luna, and Dumbledore are all I'm planning right now). Let me know what you think! :)**

Harry walked into the brightly lit office to his doom. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, and that was saying a lot. He was absolutely freaking out. He could barely think, but thoughts that did manage to push their way into his mind were things like: _Ron and Hermione will freak out! And what about Ginny?! What if she doesn't like me anymore?! C'mon this isn't _that _big a deal! Is it?! Oh, why did I come here?! What if they're all actually Death Eaters disguise? Why didn't I bring my wand?! Ahhhhh!_

"Harry Potter?" called a voice from deeper inside the office. Harry took a deep breath and ran over all the reasons he came here. _Quidditch will be easier. I might look better! Maybe no one will recognize me anymore and I won't be whispered about anymore! Dudley won't be able to break my glasses anymore! Ok, I can do this. _

Harry took a deep breath and followed the receptionist into a small room with lots of fancy equipment. A short man was scribbling some notes on a clip board. He looked up as Harry entered the room.

"Hello Harry! I'm Dr. Frankheimer. I understand you're looking to get some contacts?"

"Yes, sir." said Harry nervously.

"Excellent! Don't look so nervous! We won't hurt you! So when's the last time you were in for an eye doctor appointment?" said the doctor brightly.

"Err," Harry said. He had had his glasses for as long as he could remember, he honestly couldn't remember any trip to the eye doctor.

"I see." said Dr. Frankheimer kindly. "In that case, why don't we take some tests to figure out your prescription?"

"Er, ok."

"Ok, why don't you come take a seat in this chair here?" the doctor gestured to a squishy looking leather chair. Harry tentatively climbed into the big chair. It was _extremely _comfortable. Harry smiled. This wasn't so bad. Dr. Frankheimer gave Harry a small poke.

"Sorry Harry! I just don't want you falling asleep! Let's begin! Can you take off your glasses?" Harry did so but as he removed them he heard a series of crashes from outside the closed office door. Harry jumped out of the comfy chair and quickly pushed his glasses back on. He reached for his wand before remembering it was not there. After mentally slapping himself in the face, he grabbed the first thing his hand touched (which just so happened to be a tissue box) and held it up as a weapon, preparing to fight to the death. But even his "weapon" could not prepare him for what happened next. A dark mass of people, mostly girls, burst into the room. They were all holding up a book or two and screaming. What Harry had first taken to be Death Eater robes were actually dark t-shirts saying things like, "Dumbledore's Army" and "Hogwarts Rocks!" and "Order of the Awesome Phoenix". Harry was bewildered and more than a little bit frightened by all this, and that was _before _these people started shoving their books at him and shouting, "Sign it! Sign it! We love you Harry!"

Harry had almost forgotten the doctor was there until he shouted in a voice that far exceeded his small stature, "Quiet! This is a private meeting between me and my patient!"

One girl, who couldn't have been more than ten, stepped to the front of the giggling and squirming mass and said, "But that's Harry Potter! We're like, his biggest fans! Can we please just get his autograph?"

The doctor's expression changed from extreme anger to complete awe as he turned on Harry, who had an utterly horrified expression plastered onto his face.

"Wait, you're _the _Harry Potter? Like, from the books? I didn't think you were real! I mean, when I saw your name, I thought it was just a coincidence and you had just changed your appearance to match your name and..." The formerly calm and composed doctor had transformed into one of the babbling girls standing behind him. Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on. The group blocked his way out, still pushing their books at him and screaming.

It was all too much for Harry. He took a page out Ron's book, shouting at the top of his lungs, "What the bloody hell is going on?! Shut up!" The girls plus Dr. Frankheimer shushed a little, enough for Harry to ask again in a somewhat quieter voice, "What's going on? Are you Death Eater? 'Cause I already told you guys, I will never join you!" The girls plus Dr. Frankheimer looked at each other and giggled, as if they were sharing some inside joke. Harry was totally lost, but he managed to keep a somewhat calm-ish face as he waited for someone to tell him what this was all about.

The ten-year-old girl who had spoken before stepped forward again. "We just want you to sign out books Mr. Harry Potter. Please? We're just fans, not those dirty nasty Death Eaters you fought. And beat! Yay!" She was practically bouncing off the walls in her excitement. Harry was even more confused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't beaten the Death Eaters! I'm only fifteen! How on earth could I have beaten the Death Eaters?!"

The girl giggled again, as if she knew something he didn't. "Ohhhh, he hasn't read the seventh book yet! Don't tell him what happens!" The other girls giggled and nodded in agreement. One girl, who apparently couldn't help herself blurted out, "You die!" The other girls shushed her. Harry froze. He died? Like, for real? Harry had almost died an innumerable amount of times, but he always figured that he would be alive, in the end. He decided that the girl who had made this proclamation was just off her rocker and decided not to pay her any mind.

"Fine, I'll sign your silly books if you just leave me alone!" An hour later, Harry was done signing their books, which seemed to be all about him. He decided he might have to buy some of those books later. But right now, he was going to get what he came for. The doctor stood awkwardly, ashamed of his behavior earlier.

"Do you still want contacts?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes." said Harry, now determined. "Proceed with your tests." Dr. Frankheimer nodded, relieved that the fan girl fiasco hadn't lost him a customer. Harry climbed back into the squishy chair and removed his glasses. Dr. Frankheimer showed him some letters, which Harry read to the best of his ability. It was difficult, though. Without his glasses, Harry was as good as blind. The doctor then put one of the pieces of equipment in front of Harry's eyes. It aided his eyesight considerably. Soon Dr. Frankheimer had figured out Harry's prescription. He went to the back room to get some contacts that matched Harry's prescription. Now that he was out of "danger", Harry could feel his nervousness returning. Dr. Frankheimer came back with some contacts, a case, and a bottle of something. The doctor told Harry how put the contacts in and take them out. It took Harry almost an hour, but eventually he was able to get them in and out without help. Harry took out a few Galleons to pay for the contacts, but the doctor shook his head and said, "No, Harry. I owe you for the catastrophe earlier. They're free."

"Thanks, Doctor."


	2. Hermione and Ron

**Back at Hogwarts...**

Harry walked through the great oak doors hesitantly. The rest of the students were at lunch. Harry walked quickly to the Great Hall. Her friends were eating over at the Gryffindor table, of course, They looked rather worried. Ron and Hermione were hunched together whispering. Harry silently cursed himself for not coming up with an excuse earlier for why he would be gone most of the morning. Ron and Hermione saw him and jumped up happily. They started walking over to him...

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione was so relieved when she saw finally Harry. She had been worrying her pants off all day, thinking about what horror might of befallen Harry. Knowing Harry, it was probably something obscenely dangerous where he had no chance of prevailing but somehow managed after getting scarred for life (pun intended) and getting blood and grit splattered all over him in a way that kept the girls screaming. However, this time he didn't seem hurt at all and he certainly wasn't carrying any dead bodies, which is always a good sign. In fact, the only things that seemed out of place were his hair, which was way more tousled than usual, his face, which was about three shades paler than normal, and his glasses, which appeared to be missing.

Hermione sprinted over to Harry and gave him a big hug. Ron decided to wait and finish his Sheppard's Pie before he saw his best friend who they had assumed dead until a few seconds.

"Where have you been?! We've been so worried! Where are your glasses? Did You-Know-Who steal them from you? Where _were _you Harry Potter?"

"I-I... got contacts." he said, more nervous then she had ever heard him, even when he was about to face a certain dragon in the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione almost laughed out loud, but she looked at Harry's genuinely worried face and managed to swallow her laughter.

"Well I think they look very nice. And I think someone else likes them too." Her eyes flicked over to Ginny, who was looking at Harry and blushing. Harry managed a weak smile. Of course, just then, Ron the Idiot decided he had stuffed his face enough and walked over to see if Harry would entertain him.

"Hey Harry. Want to go play some wizard chess? Hey, there's something different about you..." Ron scrutinized Harry suspiciously. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?" bellowed Ron, causing people to stare curiously in their direction. Harry quailed with humiliation. Hermione made a mental note to connect her fist with Ron's face sometime in the near future.

"Get away from him Hermione! He's probably like some kind of Animagus-Inferi hybrid or something, here to eat us!"

"First of all, Ron, that doesn't even make any sense! Second of all, it's Harry! H-a-r-r-y. You know, our _friend_?" growled Hermione. What Harry ever saw in him as a friend was beyond her.

"But... why is his face all... misshapen? And stuff?"

"He got contacts." said Hermione, talking as slowly and sarcastically as she could, as though Ron was a three year old. "That's a Muggle thing Ronnie. You put them in your eye so you can see."

"But, where are his glasses? I'm 75% sure he had glasses. Make that 68%."

"Yes Ron. He had glasses." Hermione could frustration and exasperation bubbling up within her. "But now, he has those eye things I told you about not five seconds ago, so he doesn't _need _his glasses anymore."

"Oh." said Ron. He gave Harry one last suspicious poke, then smiled like the complete idiot he was. "So, wizard's chess, Harry?" Harry sighed, rolled his eyes, then gave in. Hermione sighed as she watched the two boys skip away, humming the song "call Me Maybe". Honestly, sometimes she felt like she was the only sane one in their little group.

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry this is so short and it took me so long. I'm juggling Bible Study, Basketball and Forensics right now, and sometimes I just don't want to write. Or think for that matter. Sorry again!**


End file.
